The Broken Keys (One Direction)
by EpicxXFail
Summary: Hi I'm Lilian I'm nothing special. The thing is I can't remember anything.


The Broken Keys

**Lillian P.O.V**

When I woke up I was in an alley. I couldn't remember anything except for my name and age. It is really weird. I slowly got up and started for the closest exit out of there. I was really scared. I needed to know where I am. Some crazy thoughts hit me like what if I had been kidnapped and raped? Or even drugged and smuggled out of the country? I got out of the alley and looked around. Nothing was the least bit familiar. I walked into the closest store. It was a big store. I went in and soon found out that it was a mall. I turned and walked to the closest inside store. The store I walked into was called 'Jack Wills' I went up to the clerk.

"Ummm excuse me but what town am I in?" I asked sounding panicky. The clerk looked surprised at what I had asked.

"You're in London, England ma'am." She said eyeing me.

"What day is it?" I asked worried. I couldn't keep from worrying how long I had been here and how I got here.

"It is November 2nd, 2013." She said suspiciously.

"Thank you…." I said and looked at her name tag. "Mandy" I finished. She nodded. I smiled weakly and turned and walked out of the store. I needed to find out where I am from. That was the number one thought on my mind at the moment. I was trying to go over everything that had happened but I couldn't concentrate with the screaming I could swear was either getting closer or I was walking towards it. I turned the next corner and ran into five scared looking boys. I looked behind them and quickly found out why. There was a mob of girls behind them getting closer the longer we stood there. I turned quickly and sprinted to the closest store with no one in it. I ran in and waited for the people to catch up. Once they ran in I closed the door and locked it. I turned and took a step but tripped while doing it. I put my hands and put them over my face to protect it. I silently waited for the impact. I didn't feel one. I then realized that someone had caught my in mid fall. I was happy that someone caught me so I didn't fall. I put my hands down and looked at the person who caught me. He was a boy with brown curly hair and bright green eyes that sparkled. I looked at the others as I was put back on my feet. They were staring at me as if expecting me to say something.

"Ummm can I help you?" I asked nervously. I was instantly self-conscious even though I have no idea how my appearance is. I probably look like a wreck.

"Thanks for helping us and all but I have to ask….why did you help us?" Curly asked looking confused.

"I don't know. If I were you I would have been scared out of my wits from those crazy girls." I said honestly. They nodded understandingly.

"What's your name?" The boy with blond hair and blue eyes asked smiling like a little boy.

"I'm Lillian Walker. Call me Lily." I said putting my hand out for them to shake it.

"I'm Niall Horan." Blondie said. He shook my hand and smiled.

"I'm Louis Tomlinson." The boy with the bluish greenish eyes that had a playful glint in them. He had brown hair that was flipped to the right. He shook my hand politely.

"I'm Harry Styles." The boy who had caught me said. Shaking my hand and smiling a cute and sweet smile showing his dimples.

"I'm Zayn Malik." Said the boy with black hair and a blond quiff with brown eyes. I shook his hand and smiled.

"I'm Liam Payne." said the last boy who had light brown hair with light brown eyes. I was still smiling when I shook his hand. I had this creepy suspicion that I wish I didn't have but sadly I did. I was too nervous to ask this but what did I have to lose? I couldn't remember anything so guess I just have to come out with it already.

"Not to be rude or anything you guys but what was with the screaming girls and stuff?" I asked nervously. They froze for a millisecond and exchanged glances with each other. They nodded at each other and turned back to look at me.

"Well you see we are in this band called One Direction and we are known by almost everyone worldwide so we get chased quite a bit." Curly said.

"Oh ok I see." I said nodding.

"So have you seriously have never heard of us before?" Liam asked curiously.

"Well you see about that…I have a teensy little problem."

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter! :D stay tuned for more! :D**

**Lily P.O.V**

"What?" Louis asked. I explained everything from when I woke up till now. I saw their faces go from awestruck to sympathetic.

"Now I am here with you guys." I said gesturing around me. I looked towards the door and saw some crazy fan girls smashed up against the window. For some reason I just wanted to scream from frustration. I just couldn't get over the fact that I couldn't remember anything. It is the worst feeling anyone can ever have. The boys looked at me concerned. I gave them a weak smile knowing that they would understand. I turned and looked towards the door and looked at all the girls who had their cameras out and were trying to get pictures of the boys. Why does my life have to be difficult?

"What was that?" Zayn asked looking at me. Oops guess I was thinking out loud. I hate when that happenes.

"Oh nothing." I said. I shook my head to clear it and try to think straight.

"Leeyum I'm hungry!" Niall said. My belly grumbled. My face started to turn red from embarrassment as they started laughing.

"See even she agrees!" Niall added.

"Hey can a girl who has probably not eaten much in a while be hungry?" I asked grinning at the boys who were laughing. They shook their heads.


End file.
